


Act 3 / Crescent City

by eshcaine



Series: The Crescent City Chronicles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121</p><p>    reposting at that new link</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 3 / Crescent City

reposted here in regular chapter format: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121/chapters/4793619


End file.
